


回不去

by Claudia_lsh



Category: Football - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_lsh/pseuds/Claudia_lsh





	回不去

伊瓜因努力把注意力放在方向盘上，试图忽略旁边的男人。  
是的。他旁边坐着那个曾经的英超宝贝、媒体宠儿，如今的9400万先生，克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多。那个男人把魔声的耳机套上，正甜甜的睡着。身体毫无防备的软在车上。像融化的冰淇淋一样，修长的大腿蜷着。  
如果不是这位人生地不熟的男人车子坏了恰好被自己在停车场碰见，他根本不想和他产生任何交集。关于罗纳尔多的传闻，在新闻上的进球机器，在花边中的play boy，还是皇马内部的各种谈论。都直截了当显示出这个男人像是潘多拉魔盒，千万不能伸手触碰。  
他听说过gaby和他的同居，似乎小道消息说过他们甚至有个漂亮小孩。作为阿根廷的老前辈，他不敢妄加揣测。ruud分享过这个男人一些下流的小爱好，他曾经当着荷兰人的面为mu几个长辈做口活，甚至在欧洲杯期间，偷偷从葡萄牙队跑出来和荷兰人来了一发。  
伊瓜因又看了一眼男人，他承认这位“潘多拉”格外引人注目。他有着典型的拉美风情，这无疑让伊瓜因感到亲近。用心的打扮让他精湛的五官格外出众，他似乎把眉毛修成锋利的形状，耳坠处挂着夸张的耳饰，在路灯下闪烁着光芒。他似乎睡得有点不舒服，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。那个样子让伊瓜因又想起了那个下流的故事。他会不会跪下来伸出粉舌含着那些人紫红的阴茎，会不会再抬起头露出一个标志性的笑容。  
“专心开车”不知道什么时候，罗纳尔多醒了。直勾勾望着伊瓜因。  
他睡眼惺忪，长长的睫毛抖了抖，露出邪恶的精光。罗纳尔多故意更靠近伊瓜因，低声问道：“你在看什么”说罢还用了极具性暗示的动作，用柔软的舌舔了手指。发出“啵”的一声响。  
伊瓜因觉得自己胸口发胀，呼吸急促。这不是紧张，而是兴奋。这种出乎意料的暧昧让他可耻的硬了起来。  
罗纳尔多把头枕在他大腿上，乖巧得蹭着牛仔裤。火热的气息隔着布料也能感受到，伊瓜因把手按在方向盘上，而他身下的男人已经用牙齿帮他松开了裤子。把高涨的阴茎从束缚里解放。  
罗纳尔多卖力吮吸着自己，湿润的嘴发出嘶嘶响声。伊瓜因觉得自己全身都在颤抖，他方向盘开始打飘，无法正常行驶。等路过一个红绿灯时，他好不容易让脚有力踩在刹车上。罗纳尔多已经把自己的龟头吞到喉咙处，还用手照顾着他两个阴囊。罗纳尔多用指腹慢慢托起他们，揉搓他们。鼻子里还发出甜腻腻的呻吟。  
伊瓜因终于忍不住腾出一个手抓着他的头，气喘吁吁地说：“我需要专心开车，如果警察看到开了罚单，或者撞到什么东西。我们就完了。尤其是你”  
罗纳尔多含糊不清地应了他，结束了这个甜蜜的“折磨”。他把自己脸往还是勃起状态的阴茎蹭了蹭。询问道：“你愿意收留一个没带钥匙的omega回家吗？”

之后他的表现得格外正常，安静的坐在车上。如果不是薄唇处粘着的液体。伊瓜因都觉得自己像在做梦。  
他带着罗纳尔多到了自己家，这里修建的不算豪华。实际上他以为罗纳尔多会很不屑。但是这位奢靡成风的9400万先生却带着好奇目光打量自己房间，他上串下跳的样子活脱脱一个进入金银岛的探险家。  
罗纳尔多很满意这位单身汉房间，简洁大方，悬挂着的阿根廷国旗和河床球衣又显示出这位前锋的个性。  
他眨了眨眼睛，说到：“我有河床队球衣”  
伊瓜因看着男人没头没尾的一句话，反应迟钝。罗纳尔多又说到：“你要这么一直盯着我吗。”他把自己衣扣又解开了一个，循循善诱地说：“你喜欢怎么样，在床上简单来一发，在沙发上，在车库里。甚至………”罗纳尔多故意停顿了一秒：“你可以把我压在国旗上。”  
伊瓜因像初恋的年轻男孩一样羞涩的领着罗纳尔多到了自己床上，没等他打开灯，躺在床上的罗纳尔多就把颈部的信息素贴撕开。浓郁的酒香瞬间弥漫开来，伊瓜因忍不住贪婪的吸了一口，罗纳尔多故意伸出手揽着他的肩膀，和他接吻。葡萄酒的香气一阵阵袭来。他吻住伊瓜因的嘴，灵巧的舌头一点点入侵阿根廷人的口腔。浓密的睫毛在伊瓜因的脸上扫着，痒得让他心急。  
一吻结束，罗纳尔多把修长的腿轻轻打开，还把翘臀抬起，迎合身上的伊瓜因。他挑衅的问道：“所以，你能展现你的烟枪了吗”伊瓜因被他的话逗笑了，他又轻轻吻了罗纳尔多的脸颊。被亲后的罗纳尔多露出像吸了猫薄荷的猫般满足，眯着眼伊瓜因把自己昂贵的Polo衬衣脱下，再把那紧得吓人的牛仔裤脱掉。他的手划过自己躯体，他按住自己左乳，轻轻的压住乳尖。omega的乳尖分外敏感，罗纳尔多弓起身子，微微把胸挪开。  
“你真的生育过？”伊瓜因觉得自己话有点发抖，他真的没想过那些小道传闻。罗纳尔多把伊瓜因另一个手放在自己腹部，健壮的肌肉下有一个浅白色的伤口。  
“那个孩子我找不到了”他苦涩的说“我是说，你随意吧。除非你和我来了一发以后想去大肆宣扬”  
伊瓜因看着男人湿漉漉的棕色眼睛，里面的欲望十分明显，可是悲伤也没能掩饰。他轻声说到：“我或许没你想象的那么放荡。”  
伊瓜因觉得在这种时刻不再纠结这个破问题，他直接选择抓住男人姣好的腰线，开始插入。罗纳尔多无比配合的后仰，他的手激动地抓住伊瓜因胳膊，双腿自然的勾在他腰上。让伊瓜因的入侵更加顺畅。  
伊瓜因觉得自己像接近一个火球，年轻的omega身体紧致得惊人，仿佛天生就能容纳这一切，温暖而火热的后穴包裹着他的阴茎，这种舒爽感让他骨头都要灼烧起来。回想起罗纳尔多的每个举动，每个话语都让他兴奋。这种兴奋甚至让他从脊椎出都被燃烧起来。  
alpha的阴茎更加硬了，伊瓜因插到很深的地方，罗纳尔多手死死扣在他肩膀上，他的身体柔韧性棒极了，整个人折起来几乎成了圆。让伊瓜因轻易就闯到那个敏感点。  
伊瓜因试图撞击了生殖腔几下，就感受到身下人在发抖。大量液体从交合处涌出，他用手指拨开男人的卷发，让他看清罗纳尔多那双眼睛，他没有说话，只是疯狂喘息。但是眼中的答案鼓舞着伊瓜因。他没有片刻迟疑就从腔口处进入，在里面横冲直撞。一大串他依稀听得懂的葡萄牙语让罗纳尔多嘴里吐出，他也没有心思再去问这一切。直到他卡在腔内，把一切欲望都释放后。

欢愉过后，还是罗纳尔多先打破沉寂：“给我15分钟，我就离开”


End file.
